Danny's Haven
by nolapeep
Summary: As he made his way to the two peaceful trees, Danny sighed. He traced the outlines of one tree, his hands running over the rough texture of the bark. After, he faced the object between the two trees -- a hammock. HIS hammock.


As he stepped into the sun, it seemed to soak into the man's skin -- the peaceful aura calming him down. It had been a stressful day at work, causing Danny Fenton to grow more agitated and annoyed by the minute. It seemed as if his boss didn't appreciate the effort Danny put into his work and his fellow co-workers notice he was even there. Danny silently thanked God for his secretary, Sheryl, who was always there to give him a warm smile and a sincere laugh. It was her friendly attitude that always rubbed off on him when he most needed it. Unfortunately, Sheryl wasn't there, today, so Danny felt like it was he against the world. But being that this happened so often, Danny was very used to it. Because of the circumstances, Danny decided to find a special spot -- just for himself.

Danny had found a quiet place on the backside of his small and cozy home. His was favorite place to wander off to was the creek beside his house, its gentle waters shaping and molding the ground that enclosed it. The waters glided across both the rough and smooth surfaces of the rocks in the small creek. This was the one place that didn't cause disorder to Danny's normal stability he usually had. Because of the stressful day he had, Danny managed to escape into the perfect area that he had found. The restful waters seemed to hum a distant song that could put Danny to sleep. It soothed him to hear the nature calling out to him, telling him that everything would be all right. Making way through the bushes and tall grasses, Danny finally settled into view of two trees, his most favorite resting place of all.

As he made his way to the two peaceful trees, Danny sighed. He traced the outlines of one tree, his hands running over the rough texture of the bark. After, he faced the object between the two trees -- a hammock. His grandfather's hammock. His father's hammock. _His _hammock.

Danny took a breath before trying to lie in the white colored hammock, it's fine cloth rubbing against his arm. When he finally was able to lie in a comfortable position, Danny closed his eyes. He let his mind wander as he felt himself letting go. Danny smiled when he felt the soft wind caress his face, his hair blowing gently in the breeze. Danny managed to mindlessly place his arms behind his head in a relaxed way.After a few minutes, he felt as if the world had just melted away... With the wind at ease, the sounds of nature softly singing, everything was just fine. Better yet, everything was amazingly perfect.

A small smile flickering across his face, Danny hummed to himself. He hummed the sweet sound of a familiar lullaby -- one that his mother used to sing to him. Well, before she passed away two months ago. Maddie Fenton was a great woman, very dedicated and balanced between her husband, her kids, and the passion of her work. It was shocking to hear that Danny's mom had died, her great accomplishments still rotating in his mind. It was said she had been torn limb from limb by a dangerous Great White in the ocean, but Danny shook his head at the very thought. He knew it wasn't true. Not a lot of people understood what the Fenton family did for a living.

They hunted ghosts. Period. Nothing could stop them. It was a passion that the Fenton parents had, progressively rubbing off on their own children. Danny turned on his side before continuing to ponder about the whole situation of his family's business. He was also very interested (even though he didn't show it) because he himself was a ghost. Well, to be literal, a "halfa" -- half ghost, half human. This was because of a high school accident that took place in the basement of his home. Samantha -- mostly known as Sam -- Manson, Danny's former best friend, persuaded him to look inside the new ghost portal that his parents had just recently created. Tucker Foley, Danny's other former best friend, just went along. _Hey, why go against it? _He thought to himself as Danny climbed into a black and white jumpsuit -- But, wait. That's another story. Let's focus on this one for now. Danny closed his eyes once more, taking in a deep breath. He shifted in the hammock again until he was comfortable, trying to be able to drift off. After a few moments of being alone, Danny felt himself slip away...

"Dan?" Danny felt himself being shaken, his eyes jerking open. He instinctively sat up, trying to focus on the slightly-too-close face near him. He squinted, blinked, rubbed his eyes for s few moments, then squinted again, trying to see what was right in front of him. "Dan, Honey, are you all right?" Danny smiled as he finally gained focus on the most beautiful face in the world. His wife's.

Her skin so pure and clean, the color of the clear white snow. Her lips a cherry red, very full and pursed together in a line -- as in inspecting something. Her eyes changing shades of hazel then to violet then to amethyst and then back to hazel, being so hypnotizing that you could stare into them for hours and not know what had happened. Her hair so long and straight, her black highlighted hair with streaks of raven flowing to her shoulders. Her nose so cute and petite, matching the small two ears on both sides of her head. Danny's eyes seemed to travel down to notice two dainty hands on his knee. Their nails perfectly filed and painted with the polished color of Berry. Danny looked back up into the face of his wife. Samantha Manson -- his former and present best friend... except to higher levels, you could say.

"Danny?" Sam looked into the eyes of a very weary and tired young man. She smiled as she began to help him to his feet, her husband dizzy and confused. After getting a hold of himself, Danny grasped the side of his head in wonder.

"I'm so tired," He stated.

Sam laughed. "I can see that. How long have you been out here?"

"I think just an hour or so." Sam took her husband by the hand, gently slipping her fingers into a position so they entwined with his. "I just wanted a few minutes to calm down."

"I understand, Daniel Scott," Sam chuckled, squeezing Danny's hand slightly. She took him by the arm, beginning to lead him south -- back to the house. "But we have to go back. You should be lucky I have found you." Danny stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face his wife of three years.

"What if I didn't _wanna _be found?" He asked simply. He shrugged and continued, "What if coming to lie on this hammock behind the house is what I intended to do?"Sam's arms dropped to her sides as she grinned at her thick-headed Danny.

"Then you can stay here," She said. Sam turned to walk away, but then stopped when she heard Danny made some type of disappointed noise. Sam turned back to face Danny, only to fin him sitting in the hammock again. Danny reached up and grabbed Sam by the hand.

"Aw, Sweetie..." He cooed, trying to persuade her into staying a little bit longer. "Why do I have to stay here by myself?" Danny pulled Sam into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her neck gently as he sent shivers down her spine. Danny grinned to himself, know that was what he _exactly _intended to do. "Can't you stay here with me?" Sam could feel her cheeks grow heavy at the thought of Danny acting this way. She guessed he was just under stress. Maybe he _did _need a break. _Maybe just a few minutes..._

"Oh, okay," Sam sighed, finally caving in. She twisted her body around in Danny's grip so that her face was just inches away from his own. She smiled a mischievous smile then wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as well. She gazed into his eyes for only a few seconds before crashing her lips onto his, wondering if he was up to the challenge. Danny decided to show he was just as up to game as she was by exceeding the threshold line. Before anything else could surpass the moment, Danny lied down in the hammock, pulling Sam down with him. He rested his head on the blanket stitched into the pattern of the object and sighed. Sam snuggled up next to her husband and closed her eyes as well. She inhaled slowly then let it out, breathing in the sweet oxygen surrounding her.

"I like this place," Sam matter-of-factly pointed out. She could feel Danny nod as he laid his head against her back, inhaling the intoxicating smell of lilacs and shampoo.

"Me too," Danny whispered into her shoulder. He lifted his hand, then placed it on her head and began stroking her hair. Sam kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of Danny's warmth against her skin. "I like my little haven. It's nice, isn't it?"


End file.
